And I'll Be Wearing White
by MG12CSI16
Summary: This is the sequel to my story "Skin Like Velvet." Sandle.


So, this is the sequel to Skin Like Velvet. :)

* * *

><p><strong>And I'll be Wearing White<strong>

Sara Sidle studied her reflection in the mirror, admiring her chocolate brown hair as it curled down her back. The minimal amount of make-up she was wearing was simple and eleagant, enough to brighten her complexion without appearing over the top. Her eyes slowly moved down to the dress she was wearing, it was sleevless, the fabric clinging to her body showcasing her hips and midsection.

A lavender sash wrapped around her waist, adding color to the all white outfit. Looking at herself again she let out a humored chuckle, Sara was not one for dresses or fancy clothing, but today was a special day. Today was her wedding day.

_Slowly walking into Catherine Willows office Sara was a nervous wreck, the events of the previous evening swirling in her mind. Her knuckles gently tapped the door frame as she waited for the assistant supervisor to look up from her paperwork. As she did she noticed the younger womans anxious expression and motioned for her to come in._

_ As Sara sat down she was unsure of how to approach the subject she came to discuss. Sensing the tension the older woman decided to start her interrogation, "Is there something going on between you and Greg?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Almost shocked by the question Sara was quick to respond, "no, nothing like that, quite the opposite actually." After a moments hesitation she looked at Catherine and smiled, "We're getting married."_

To say Greg Sanders was nervous was an understatement. He stood in his classic tux, sweat beginning to form on his forehead as he paced the floor. Trapped in his own thoughts he didn't even here his friend and best man Nick Stokes walk into the room. Feeling the tension in the room Nick attempted to lighten the mood.

"Calm down man, in an an hour you'll be married and off to some tropical island." The older man said in his southern drawl. Greg turned to him and smiled, "your right, it's just nerves, I still can't believe she said yes though." "Man, come on your a catch, after all the lessons you took from me it should be no surprise." he added with a laugh. Joining in on the laughter Greg began to think back to the night of the proposal, once again becoming lost in thought.

_Unlocking the door to the apartment he shared with his girlfriend, Greg quickly looked around making sure he was alone. Taking the black velvet box out of his pocket he carefully opened it examining the diamond ring nestled in the center. The sight of it sent the chills back down his spine. _

_Tonight he would finally propose to Sara Sidle. As the evening progressed and Sara returned home from her shift at the crime lab, Greg was growing anxious. After sharing a meal and settling on the couch to watch a movie, he took the opprotunity. Grabbing the remote and turning off the television, he earned a small protest from Sara, "I was watching that!" He smiled and removed the box from his pocket once more, causing her to gasp slightly, "Greg..." she cautioned. _

_ Holding a finger to her lips he silenced her, "Sara, you are the love of my life, the minute i saw you I knew I was in love. Over the years I got used to the idea we would never be more than friends, and that was alright with me. You became my teacher, my rock and my bestfriend, as soon as you said you loved me everything in my life seemed right._

_ I finally got my wish, and over these last 8 months you have made me the absolute happiest man in the world. So, Sara Sidle, will you be my wife?" The tears were starting to form in Saras eyes as her voice struggled to answer Gregs question. Finally after an attempt to compose herself she looked to him and smile, "yes!" She practically yelled. Overwhelmed with joy he leaned over and cupped her face with his hands planting a kiss on her lips._

"Sara are you ready?" Sara was yanked from the thoughts of her dress as Catherine came to tell her it was time. With a shaky hand she picked up her boquet and followed Catherine to the hotels chapel.

Greg stood with Nick and Warrick beside him waiting for the ceremony to start. At the end of the aisle sara stood with Jim Brass at her side waiting for the music to summon the start of the ceremony, as the speakers began to come alive with sound Sara and Brass began their descent down the aisle, she looked over at all the guests smiling as she walked past.

She looked at Gregs mother who had tears in her eyes and Catherine who was not far behind. Her eyes moved to Grissom who gave her a warm smile. Turning forward her eyes locked with Gregs. As he looked at her he was captivated by how breathtaking she looked.

Her dress fit her like a glove, the train flowing behind her. As she reached him, their fingers intertwined as they faced the preacher. As the ceremony came to an end, Greg leaned over pulling Sara into his arms and planting a kiss on her lips. As the music began again they walked hand in hand down the aisle, grinning from ear to ear.

Back in their room, curled up in bed they waited for morning when they were to leave for their honeymoon. Smiling Sara looked up at Greg, "you excited?" she asked sleepily. "Oh yeah, your gonna love Hawaii." He grinned.

Laying her head on his chest she listened as the sound his heart beat lulled her to sleep, Sara couldn't shake the feeling she got as she twirled her wedding ring around her finger. Snuggling closer together the newlyweds slowly drifted to sleep, awaiting their future.


End file.
